Scarlet eyes
by Knight in Shinin' Armor
Summary: Byakuya reunites with his childhood friend after an order to bring her back from the living world.He was assigned to him after the recommendations of several captains.Everything is supposedly fine except for the fact that Akane hates him after what he had done in the past.Will Akane and Byakuya be friends again or will it become something else? Rated T for some swearing.


**This is my first Fan fiction so please forgive me for any mistakes!  
This is supposed to be Book 2 but I was tired of writing so I just made it as the only book...I guess.**

Her zanpakuto is Nanatsu no Taizai in english-The seven deadly sins.

'Thought'  
"Speech"  
_-Zanpakuto-_

* * *

Her scarlet eyes stared at his. She might have her signature playful expression plastered on her face but he could see the sorrow in her red orbs. They were best friends for years so there was no way that he had not understood that expression of hers that was shown to them. He was baffled why she was like that but kept it to himself and prevented a confused expression to show laughed cheerfully as she scratched the non-existent itch on the back of her head.

"Oh! Have I interrupted something?" She asked with a fake little smile on her lips. She knew the answer but still asked. She knew He had confessed to her and She was too late. 'Maybe it ain't obvious if I do this' She thought to herself.

Hisana gently smiled to her in reply and took a short glance at the taller man beside her and looked back at the red hair. "Yes you had interrupted something but it's okay, What made you go back Akane-san?" She asked as her kind smile; the one that had melted both of their hearts at first sight, grew wide when Akane's little smile turned genuine for a little while at the sight of her innocent violet eyes. "Have you forgotten something here?" She added with a slight tilt of her head.

"Gomenasai for that and Yeah I forgot my-"She paused for a second to think what could her clumsy little self forget there to be used as an excuse. 'Think Akane,Think!' .She raised a finger at finally remembering something. "Zanpakuto,Yeah I forgot it in the living room so please continue what you were doing." Good thing she was clumsy enough to forget her own Soul cutter at somebody else house.

She bowed at them and quickly ran to the house but accidentally slipped on the way there with her face first making he make an "Oof!" sound. She just stood up and held her bleeding nose. Hisana tried to rush to her aid but she was stopped by both of Byakuya's tight grip and Akane's thumbs up at them that assured her that she was okay. Akane continued to walk toward the room and slammed the door shut without a word.

Hisana looked at Byakuya who had just confessed his love for her under the cherry blossom trees he loved so stared right back at her violet eyes that seemed to glisten everytime he saw it as he caressed the woman's short black hair. "But Byakuya-sama, This isn't right, I..." She hung her head down in sadness at the thought of how he was noble from the Kuchiki clan and she was from Rokungai and it was forbidden for a noble to marry or have a romantic relationship with somebody from Rokungai.

Her head was lifted up by the his pale fingers."Byaku-" She was interrupted by his lips on hers. She was shocked at first but she gave in to the tender after a few minutes, they cupped her cheek and run his thumb on it. "Don't worry,It'll be fine,Trust me..."

Akane bit her lip as she listened at the couple's conversation with her pointed sharp and literally sharp-pointed ears. She leaned on the wall beside the door seated all hunched up with her arms about her knees, the zanpakuto she forgot laid beside her.

_-Akane-chan~ stop crying! there are more men better than him that desreves you!- _Lust said, trying her best to comfort her broken hearted eyes stung and tears started to flow from her eyes.

-_Lust is right, Akane!- Greed_ added between her sobs.

_-You know that If you are sad, We also get sad like you so stop it! Stop being such a crybaby...- _Pride did his best not to even shed a single tear but covered her eyes after finally giving in to the emotion. -_We are *sniff* your zanpakutos you know! *sniff* so we are connected emotionally somehow*sniff*-_

_-Bakane! stop crying! your making my candy taste bad. so stop crying!- _Tears flooded out of Gluttony's eyes that dripped on the large lollipop she was sucking on making it taste salty.

-_Do you want me to avenge you,Akane-sama?-_ Wrath asked, full of hatred towards the black-haired noble for hurting her precious master.

_-I'm so jealous of Akacchan! she loves somebody and even cries for him! uwaaa!-_Envy hugged herself and rolled on the white floor.

_-Stop it ya' moron,yer' interrupting my sleep-_ Out of all of them,Sloth was the only one that didn't cry but she only managed to frown.

"Shut no taizai" She said out loud consciously,calling out her zanpakuto's name to shut all of them up in an of course they stopped talking but they could not stop themselves from reflecting their master's emotion and continued to cry. "Shut it..." And with that, She buried her face on her arms,soaking the sleeves of her shihakusho with her tears.

Her red eyes fluttered open at the sound of a shutting door."What do you want Hana?" She asked after she removed the cigarette from her mouth with her index finger and exhaled the smoke with a round form on her mouth making the smoke form a letter O.

"Smoking again Kyouraku-sensei? Ain't that bad for both of your reputation and health?" A blonde haired woman stood beside her with her yellow hair flowing with the strong wind and leaned at the metal railings that was supporting her body Blonde woman was attractive,she had ebony eyes that made her hair shine.

"It's stress relievin'.So that I can forget or somethin' ".She assured her with a glance.

"Forget what?"Hana raised a blonde eyebrow at her friend.

"Forget the past." She mumbled to herself as she discarded the cigarette and stuck her hands on her pockets and started to walk away."Sayonara, Hana. See ya' later" She waved a hand at her without facing the blondie.

"wait! what did you said?" she heard Hana say after he shut the went down the stairs calmly.

'Even though how many times I smoke,I could never forget'She frowned.


End file.
